


学 术 老 头

by 3Vollmonds



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Vollmonds/pseuds/3Vollmonds
Summary: 双数学家，AD是gg的老师。多年之后AD还当过纽特的老师。纽特：如果我考不上索邦，我爸就要逼我回家当银行副行长，嘤。丽塔：……我的钢笔呢，我要宰了他。蒂娜：住手啊他刚刚得了诺奖！多吉：为什么我只能活在信里。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 10





	学 术 老 头

**Author's Note:**

> 喜闻乐见的ggAD时间。  
> 原型是波莱尔和勒贝格。

那一年，巴黎清冷的校园里，学子们行色匆匆，命运却让两个人踏上同一片落叶：格林德沃和邓布利多——前者正值青葱岁月，后者也恰是大好华年——便相遇在这样一个平平无奇的秋日。

青春的色彩原本没有什么不同，只不过彼时，一个已然是声名鹊起如日中天的红，一个却还是钗藏奁内静待发光的金。

那是1895年，邓布利多刚刚证明了有限覆盖定理，这条玉律随之便冠以他的名姓；这定理如同一道坚实的地基，测度论的高楼即将平地而起。而同年，格林德沃只是巴黎高师百千学子中的一员。

这一天，他正埋头回宿舍赶论文，却勘勘撞上年轻教授的肩。

“盖勒特·格林德沃，”他听得邓布利多教授笑吟吟地说，“我记得你，你在我的课上曾经提出过很有价值的质疑。”

“那只是个毫无意义的蠢问题。”格林德沃微微偏着头，声音莫名染上一丝恼火。他聪慧又犀利，本就有些恃才傲物，更曾轻视这位只比他大四岁的、“资历尚浅”的老师，却在日复一日的学习中为对方的才华折服甚至倾倒——尽管他并不愿意承认，但他现在的抗拒确确实实出自于紧张。

“永远不要低估自己，我很欣赏你敏捷的才思，”邓布利多道，“或许，你愿意来参与研讨我的新课题吗？”

格林德沃诧异地望向教授的眼睛，他几乎立刻就点了头——他根本无法拒绝这样湛蓝澄净的邀请。

——哦不，该死的，“诚挚”！是“无法拒绝这样诚挚的邀请”！

他再次拒绝承认自己被那双眼眸撩拨了心弦。

塞纳河畔的小咖啡馆是学者们灵感的天堂：唱片周而复始地旋转着，如同洪荒宇宙万象归一，悠扬的乐声从针下流泻而出，在昏黄的灯光下绕着伏案演算的客人们起舞。

邓布利多非常钟爱这里，两年来他常在此地与人交流研讨，甚至独自一人思索或推演，从清晨待至夜晚，格林德沃却每每不以为然——他更喜欢两人留在家里，便于他将他的小教授抱在腿上，用胳膊环过他的腰身，握着他的手去演算课题——阿不思·邓布利多以低效率为由，义正言辞地拒绝了数次，格林德沃却仍热衷此道。

“阿尔，我真不明白你为何喜欢这里。”

“这里很好，宁静，温和，无数伟大的作品就诞生于此，”邓布利多一如既往地解释着，甚至没有停下演算的手，“而且我说了多少次，叫我‘教授’。”

“我下个月就毕业了，不再是你的学生了，想要怎么叫你，便要怎么叫你。”格林德沃在两人共处的两年间逐渐露出了张狂本性，眼下和邓布利多愈发放肆起来，但他名义上的老师只是笑着用铅笔敲了敲他的脑袋：“离经叛道的坏小子！”他如是说道。

格林德沃扥过那张密密麻麻写满了式子的草稿纸看了起来。“‘测度’，”他说，“有意思的提法。”

“我在几个备选里最终选择了它，”邓布利多整理着桌上凌乱的演算纸，抻出几页，用笔飞速圈出几处，递给格林德沃说，“前面都是我对我们之前研究的梳理，你都是知道的，现在看看这个——”

草稿纸上，邓布利多将可测函数的连续部与非连续部分离，并用“零测集”对后者加以描述。格林德沃毫不吝惜对导师的赞美：“你真是我见过的最为才华横溢的学者。

——也是最俊逸不凡的一个。他默默在心里补充道。

“虽然‘有限可加’未免拂人兴致，但这已经足够成为一篇惊世文章。”

“有什么想法吗？”邓布利多问。

“会有的，”格林德沃狡猾地笑了笑，“而且我不会告诉你——你把文章拿去发表吧，两年之内，我要把自己的名字和你的一起写在后世的教科书上。”

“可恶的小孩，我当初到底又为什么要你加入我的研究。”邓布利多笑着打趣道。他并不在意，事实上格林德沃在两年之间协助他完成了许多工作，而他也对这个优秀的学生欣赏万分。这个世界上，最相信格林德沃能取得惊世成就的，一定是他邓布利多。

毕业之后的格林德沃暂时留在了校图书馆，那里的工作平庸而单调，却让他有大把时间来深入思考邓布利多的测度论课题。邓布利多有时会来找他，两人在整理完藏书之后，就一起在巴黎的夜幕中回家。

论文已发表月余，两人走在无人的街道上，法国北部的冬夜里，只有河水折射着冷月的波光。

“文章的反响如何？”格林德沃开口问，温热的口腔在寒冷中呵出一道白气。

“总体来说不错，”邓布利多将羊绒围巾分出一段绕过身侧之人的脖颈——他总嫌格林德沃穿得单薄，“不过业界对‘零测集’的事情有些不满。”

“迂腐，”格林德沃嗤之以鼻，围巾弄得他脖子有些痒，但他没有拒绝，“老头子们根本不清楚你的理论背后有多深刻的含义，而我会像全世界说明你的想法。”

邓布利多大着胆子踮脚吻了吻对方的眼睫：“对此我万分期待。”

事实上，格林德沃的进展比双方预想得都要快得多，他一面将邓布利多的测度论整理成书稿，一面将其原文中的有限可加扩展成为可列可加性——有限总是太过逼仄，而无穷是数学家们追求的终极妙所——在1898年，《函数论讲义》得到了出版。

出版商将样书送来的时候，邓布利多正在家中批改作业，格林德沃做着自己的课题，两人互不相扰；邓布利多将儒雅的商人客气地送至门外，有些兴奋地回到书桌前，轻轻翻开那近乎朴鲁的扉页，内页中赫然署着两人的姓名。

邓布利多用指腹摩挲着那空荡荡的书页，感受着纸张的纹路；格林德沃不知何时走到了他的身后，将手掌覆上他的手背，轻声说：“我说过的，有一天要与你并肩而立。”

“我亲爱的，”邓布利多回身吻住他的恋人，“你的成就终将超越我。”

次年，格林德沃离开了高师，赴往南锡的一所中学任教。

邓布利多没有挽留，他明白这个桀骜的年轻人想要尽快摆脱导师的光环，成为更加杰出的学者，他对此表示认同与支持，并期待着他曾经的门生有朝一日以对等、甚至胜过他的姿态回到他的身边。

稠密的通信横跨三年光阴连结着280公里的距离，终于在1902年，一篇博士论文再次轰动了数学界——格林德沃创造性地颠覆了经典的积分方法，变“分割定义域”为“分割值域”，一举冲散了盘桓在传统积分领域上空的、非连续函数的阴霾，使得所有可测函数在其方法下均为可积。分析数学界为此沸腾，贺函纷至沓来，如同成群涌至的白蝶，他却迟迟没有等到他想看的那一封。

日复一日的等待使他愈发焦灼，他在无人处咒骂上帝，咒骂实变函数，甚至咒骂邓布利多那个去研究生物学的弟弟，可他仍没有收到来自巴黎那间小屋的只言片语。

——直到这一天，格林德沃教授下班回到住所，邓布利多教授从阴影里走出来，将一封贺词亲手奉上，并对他说：“回巴黎吧。

“我好想你。”

* * *

“我并没有在等待这个奖项，故而它也算不上姗姗来迟。”年过半百的新一任诺贝尔经济学奖得主仍可看出多年前不善言辞的影子，以这句话作结之后，伴着雷动的掌声走下了领奖台。

“斯卡曼德先生——斯卡曼德先生！”宴席结束后，纽特·斯卡曼德披上老式的藏青色风衣独自离开，忽然听到背后一阵急促的呼唤，便放下拦的士的手转过身，只见得一个年轻女子抱着厚厚的笔记本、踩着细高跟一溜小跑地赶至他面前。

“我很抱歉斯卡曼德先生，”受盛装所累跑得上气不接下气的姑娘弓身掐着纤腰，气喘吁吁地说，“我想我们之前约好了您的采访。”

“噢——该抱歉的是我，”纽特一阵歉疚，下意识地偏过头躲闪着目光，“老年人总是健忘，希望你能谅解——我们接下来去哪里谈？”

“我预定了一个安静的小包厢，”初出茅庐的青年记者语调中带着兴奋，她觉得自己比那些去采访物理学奖、化学奖得主的同行们运气好得太多，眼前这位老者看起来分外谦和，似乎研究社会科学的学者大概率要好相处些，不像搞纯理科的那般恃才傲物，她觉得从这一点看来，今晚的采访就已经成功了一半，“很近，请跟我来。”

纽特认得这家咖啡馆，据说无数伟大的定理诞生于此，如今它伴着一颗颗新星的诞生而声名鹊起，逐渐变得热闹，装潢也沾上些烟火气，不过包厢里仍然舒适而宁静。年轻的女记者旋开笔帽，清了清嗓子说：“斯卡曼德先生，很荣幸采访您——刚刚忘了自我介绍，我是蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩，来自《纽约日报》——能不能请您谈一谈，额，”她低头翻了翻笔记，“您的金融市场定价模型和作为其理论基础的……‘GGAD’过程？”

“嗯……”纽特将手肘撑在腿上，手掌叠在一起不快不慢地搓着，他的头斜斜地低着，那头已然暗淡的红棕色头发倒比整张脸冲着人的比例更多，像个没出校园的、不会与人打交道的学生一样避免着视线交流，只偶尔拿眼角觑着对方，“这不是个简单的问题，但也不算太复杂，我觉得我的论文里已经讲得足够清楚……”

“额，我是说，您可否对这一发现的灵感来源做些阐释？或者，或者……”蒂娜谨慎地寻找着措辞，“用比较浅显的话向大众解释一下您的理论？”

“这是我的博士论文，几十年前的事了，”纽特笑了笑，“那一瞬间的灵感早已无迹可寻；不过我确实可以试着跟你讲解一下——我们先从概率空间与随机事件开始……”

在记满了整整三页鬼画符之后，蒂娜绝望地意识到：这次的采访可能要失败了。

她最后只来得及在这位老学者被他的兄长接走之前问上一句：“为什么您的发现不是像传统方式那样以发现者的姓氏命名呢？”

“这主要是为了纪念两个对我的人生产生了深远影响的人。”诺奖得主如是答道。

次日。

报社中传来一声巨响，年近四十的女主编把蒂娜撰写的文稿狠狠拍在桌面上，掐着不再尖细的嗓子斥道：“让你采访诺奖得主，不是让你去竞争诺奖得主——你这是写了篇学术论文吗？”

“可是……”蒂娜非常委屈，“每个字都是斯卡曼德先生亲口说的呀……”

主编丽塔差点给她气得撅过去：“得奖的文章也是他自己写的，你怎么不直接抄过来！”

丽塔缓了口气，试图耐下性子，问道：“新闻报道的价值是什么？”

“真实。”刚入行的记者嗫嚅着答道。

“口味！是大众的口味！”身经百战的主编对新人的想法感到崩溃：“没有人在意得奖者到底证明了什么，他们只看重那些虚虚实实的私事和掺杂不清的花边！

“真是一届不如一届，”丽塔·斯基特发出年度感叹，挥手把可怜的记者赶出了门，“最后还得靠我来给他们救场。”

《纽约日报》第二版第一页

经济学专栏——诺奖得主独家专访：斯卡曼德的生平与谎言

纽特·斯卡曼德——在今年的获奖名单揭晓之前，人们或许只当他是个默默无闻的慈善家。事实上，斯卡曼德自己也不会想到，当他十八岁拒绝父亲为他安排的银行副行长职位、走出家门远赴巴黎去拥抱数学梦想的时候，却终有一日要走回经济学的老路，甚至因此荣膺巨奖。

但当时的他毕竟因为这勇敢的一步而遇到了他生命中最重要的人——阿不思·邓布利多。

彼时这位年少有为的数学家已经步入中年，担任着巴黎高师校长一职，但他的魅力没有丝毫减退，甚至因成熟而愈发让人沉迷，他难得的授课总是使教室里挤满求知若渴的学子，甚至还有外校的学生前来旁听——其中索邦占了大半，我们仍未知道为何索邦学生对邓布利多教授如此情有独钟。

年轻的斯卡曼德正是其中之一。

高师苛刻的门槛将这位漂泊他乡的英伦绅士拒之门外，一战的炮火又使他没来得及完成学业便返回家乡，我们无从知晓这位普通高校的肄业生缘何吸引了邓布利多的注意，但总有蛛丝马迹表明校长先生对其青眼有加：

_“……（随机过程）向来为物理学服务，如今却被一个如此有想法的年轻人开创性地运用到社会科学上去，虽然他的一些设想仍很青涩，但难掩其锋芒，这个勇敢的孩子终究会在他的领域大放异彩……”_

_“既然物理学家可以从布朗运动说开去，满腔热忱地投身于热力学相关研究，人们又何尝不可利用这种随机性去探讨社会领域的现象？我很高兴，自己很有可能已经见到了这种思维的火花，并有幸为他提供了一些微小的帮助……”_

_——摘自邓布利多与其好友多吉于二十世纪初期的通信_

这些词句在当时未免语焉不详，不过如今看来，这位“有想法的年轻人”显然就是纽特·斯卡曼德，而斯卡曼德通过为其扩散过程冠以的“GGAD”之名的后两个字母，显然便是阿不思·邓布利多，他那混沌中的引路人的姓名缩写。

那么“GG”又是指代谁呢？

没有充分证据表明，斯卡曼德先生在青年时期与任何名字缩写为GG的人有过任何联系，但我们仍可从邓布利多的信中嗅出几分不寻常：

_“理论不该瞧不起应用，我们搞理论的学者如同尽心尽力设计一艘能够行驶在真理海洋中的巨轮，但应用的巨浪随时可以将我们掀倒——这一点已经在以物理学为典例的其他学科得到了充分的体现，其实在我们自己的领域，从L.积分到G.积分的飞跃也是如此……”_

_“……他实在不必对这个小伙子嗤之以鼻，事实上，这位可敬的年轻人正在一定程度上发展完善他的理论——将他提高可测函数可积性的方法高明地运用到对随机波动函数的积分上去；而这个高傲的人从来不对自己提出的理论加以完善，他声称一般化的数学便大失其美感，往往喜新厌旧地扑到新课题上，再把一个个玄妙的雏形丢给后人……”_

_——摘自邓布利多与其好友多吉于二十世纪初期的通信_

这位高傲的、为实变函数发展做出充分贡献的积分学巨擘，显然就是大名鼎鼎的盖勒特·格林德沃。我们实在不必为邓布利多信中与他平素为人相悖的、甚至略显尖酸刻薄的讽刺和挖苦而感到惊讶，毕竟两人自1910年便因政见不合而决裂，此后一个在高师，一个在索邦，相隔咫尺却从无交流。

格林德沃从未在公开发言中表露出于邓布利多乃至斯卡曼德的关系，但我们有理由相信，他对斯卡曼德的社会经济学研究不屑一顾，并对其作为“邓布利多最喜爱的学生”的身份妒火中烧。

当被问起“GGAD过程”的命名时，斯卡曼德先生声称这是“为了纪念两个对他产生了深远影响的人”，这无疑是一句谎言——十分显然，这是他为了博士论文能够顺利发表，对格林德沃做出的示好与妥协。

（编辑：丽塔·斯基特；采访：蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩）

这一天，《纽约日报》兜售一空。

街头巷尾，对经济和数理一无所知的老少妇孺坐在露天咖啡馆里津津乐道着三十年前的师徒韵事，下至十八上至八十的广大女性对着报纸上邓布利多的旧照发出感慨：“噢，他可太辣了！”

这一天，手足无措的蒂娜来到斯卡曼德宅邸门口道歉：“对不起斯卡曼德先生！那篇报道不是我的本意，你见到了我的笔记的……我的编辑她……”

“别紧张，我对此并不在意，”纽特宽容地笑笑，随即望了望天空，“只是希望不要打扰到已故之人的清静罢了。”

这一天，索邦和高师的老毕业生们出离愤怒了：

“这明显是一个门外汉为搏眼球一通胡吹——我是说，但凡有点数学常识的人，谁会不知道格林德沃积分是用来微分布朗运动的基础？而这不正是斯卡曼德提出的‘GGAD过程’——随机微分方程的解？”

“谁说不是，还兜了那么大一个圈子才讲到我们教授——这个时代的人已经不需要学实变函数了吗？《函数论讲义》还是他们两个联名发表的！”

“‘毕竟两人自1910年便因政见不合而决裂，此后一个在高师，一个在索邦，相隔咫尺却从无交流’——你们听听这段鬼话——天知道我多少次在我们学校里看到那嚣张的背影！有一次我从校长室路过，还隐约听到格林德沃的声音！”

“还‘十分显然，这是他为了博士论文能够顺利发表，对格林德沃做出的示好与妥协’，我可去她的泛函分析吧，这明明就是出于保命心理纪念两位教授的世纪感情。”

……

真正的历史是怎么样的呢？

格林德沃和邓布利多之间确实不乏争吵，并且争吵的话题、时间和地点跨度都无比之大，他们从政见吵到数学理念，从壮年吵到白发苍颜，从办公室吵到河边，又从河边吵到床沿……

格林德沃也确实抗拒将其理论发展到一般，他曾说：“如若简化为一般理论，数学将是一种徒有其表的空洞形式，很快就会消亡。”他拒绝完善自己开创的理论，很显然，这些思想也没有得到来自邓布利多的扩充——起码从表面上看来是这样。

1941年的夏天，巨星陨落；在独活了15年后，邓布利多也离开了人世。

多年后有人在他的地下室里发现了厚厚一摞演算稿，但这些草稿显然没有得到充分的重视与整理，在娱乐精神逐渐替代了追求真理的年代，这些泛黄的纸张终于消散在一个冬夜的寒风里——如果这些算式在业界得到公开，数理的大厦显然会更早建成今日之高——因为那上面，密密麻麻，悉数构建着格林德沃的王国。

这一晚，纽特·斯卡曼德睡得并不安稳。

他梦到了格林德沃。

“放屁！”没剩几根头发的老头愤怒地敲着拐杖朝他怒吼：

“我才是邓布利多最喜爱的学生！”

**Author's Note:**

> 逻辑是这样的：gg和AD建立了数学方面的基本理论，纽特在此之上发展了经济学模型。  
> 事实上我当初为了省事儿，把很多个经济学家的成果一股脑全扔给纽特了（包括伊藤引理和BSM公式）
> 
> 纽特：我谢谢你。


End file.
